Measurement of physical phenomenon may be accomplished by converting the phenomenon to be measured to a physical change to a fiber Bragg grating. A Bragg grating is a series of modulations of internal refractive index which are written on the inner core of an optical fiber. These gratings may then be coupled to a structure to be characterized to generate a measurement of strain or temperature. Any physical phenomenon which may be converted to a grating length or index change may be used to accomplish the measurement of the underlying phenomenon. In a typical use, the Bragg grating is illuminated by a broadband source such that multiple Bragg gratings may be interrogated, and each of these gratings illuminated by the broadband source such that each grating reflects a particular wavelength which may be measured to determine the strain or temperature applied to each grating. When the relationship between wavelength and parameter is characterized or understood, the individual reflected wavelengths may be read by a wavelength interrogator, and the change in wavelength can be converted to a physical value. A prior art tunable grating may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 7,133,582 by Moslehi et al, and prior art cascade wavelength interrogators are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,127,132, 6,895,132, 6,788,835, 6,751,367, and 6,597,822 by Moslehi et al, which disclosures are hereby incorporated by reference.
FIG. 10 shows a block diagram for a prior art full authority digital engine controller (FADEC) 1001 of the prior art, where the FADEC 1001 reads engine sensors, which sensor values are used to generate control signals to regulate the functions of the jet engine 1002. The jet engine 1002 can be any of the family of internal combustion engines, which generate jet propulsion through a combustion process, including a turbofan, turbojet, turboprop, turbofan, or any such engine or its variants. The jet engine 1002 includes sensors and controls which are coupled to the FADEC 1001, including pressure sensors P0, Poil, PS3, PS13, P25, temperature sensors T12, T25, Tcase, T495, T3, TEO, and T5. The thrust control module (TCM) component of the FADEC includes pressure and rotational measurements for N1 (low pressure compressor) and N2 (high pressure compressor) of the jet engine, and also provides for engine Fuel Flow measurement sensors. Some of the examples of engine control include the Variable Bleed Valve (VBV), which controls the amount of air into the high pressure compressor, and the Variable Stator Vane (VSV) which controls the airflow through the high pressure controller. The High Pressure Turbine Clearance Control (HPTCC) adjusts the clearance between the turbine and frame to compensate for dimensional growth in the turbine fan blades, and the analogous Low Pressure Turbine Clearance Control (LPTCC) performs the same operation for the low pressure turbine as the HPTCC. An Ignition control generates an output for the initialization of the engine, and the Thrust Reverser control provides for movement of engine cowling, which provides for reverse-flow direction of the exhaust gasses. Various solenoids, including a Start fuel solenoid, provide for the initial introduction of fuel into the engine.